


非典型浪漫

by m_ostlyharmless



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 写是为了开车但目前并没有开起来, 请不要太较真
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_ostlyharmless/pseuds/m_ostlyharmless
Summary: 爱情需要距离，他说。我觉得我们保有彼此之间的一点小秘密没什么大不了的。婚姻需要靠适量的谎言维持，他说。史密斯夫妇AU无论如何，他们始终彼此相爱，并且结局圆满。





	非典型浪漫

“所以说，你们要结婚了。”  
“是的。”王俊凯回答的干脆利落，头都没抬，专心致志地给手里的步枪做保养，手法细致，动作优雅，语气自然地仿佛回答的是“今天天气还不错”。  
“你们才认识了半个月。”  
半个月还得算上头两次见面中间隔的十天。  
刘志宏的语气中的难以置信不亚于亲眼见到了猴子敲出莎士比亚全集，“然后现在你告诉我你们要结婚了。”  
“完全正确。”王俊凯最后调试了一下，满意的把他的宝贝（之一）M95放在一边，然后好整以暇的转向看起来快要崩溃的人，“怎么了？”  
“大哥，你还问我怎么了？你们才相处了那么点时间，”刘志宏比划出针尖大的距离，“才约会了几次！我怀疑你们除了从床头滚到床尾之外还有没有时间干别的事情。”  
“还有浴室。”王俊凯不以为意，俨然一副被爱情冲昏头脑无可救药的样子：“半个月时间够了，我看他第一眼，我就觉得他长了一张要和我结婚的脸。何况，我已经够了解他了，我现在连他的过敏病史都能背下来。”  
这份情报来源于所有恋爱过的人都能理解的，在聊完所有能聊的话题但是却仍然不想放对方和自己去睡觉的一些夜晚。  
他抓起手机翻了一会儿，递给刘志宏看，表情还蛮得意，问：“配吗？”  
“……特别配。”刘志宏斟酌了一会，决定选择最能让自己活下去的回答。他看着屏幕上靠在王俊凯边上露齿微笑的青年，叹息道，“他知道自己要跟什么人结婚了吗？”  
“他当然——不知道。我让他觉得我是个普通的，”王俊凯加重了普通两个字，“公司经理。需要频繁出差的那种。”  
“我去，还公司经理，下辈子这职业都不见得能和凯哥挂上钩吧？”刘志宏看向王俊凯的眼神极其复杂，敬佩中夹杂着一丝无言以对。王俊凯一本正经的回答道：“只要能和他结婚，我愿意一辈子假装自己分不清M16和M4A1。”  
“感谢你没有为爱痴狂到愿意为他金盆洗手。对了，你那对象，王……王什么来着，王源？他又是干什么的？”  
“王源儿是律师。”提到这个名字的时候，王俊凯的声音里仿佛灌了一升蜜糖，刘志宏无奈道：“你和律师还没打够交道啊？”  
“源源和他们都不一样。”  
“得，我还是提前替你想你净身出户之后怎么办吧，要我说，到时候能净身出户这都算他爱你了。”  
“你爱怎么说怎么说。”王俊凯摆摆手，耸耸肩对他说：“我婚礼你记得去啊。再带几个人来，太凶的不要，我怕吓着源儿。”  
“是是是，”刘志宏悄悄翻白眼，小声逼逼：“我赌你仨月就得离。”

 

“我要结婚啦！”  
王源说这句话的时候，整个办公室安静了三秒。  
鉴于这个办公室里一共只有三个人，并且有一个人一直没说话，所以其实影响也不是特别轰动。  
但是唯一一个因为这个消息闭嘴的人显然陷入了极度震惊，他手上下意识地一使劲，差点当场谋杀王源左手的腕骨。  
王源维持着这个被抓住手腕的姿势看着罗庭信，表情无辜地眨了眨眼。  
过了大概十五秒钟，终于想起来声带是发声器官的罗庭信缓缓开口，“……你说什么？”  
“我说，我要结婚啦。”王源特别有耐心的用和刚刚一样甜蜜的语气又重复了一遍。  
“……和哪个？我认识吗？干什么的？长得帅吗？”罗庭信松了手，把旁边的电脑拉过来，大有王源一报名字就查他祖宗十八代的气势。陈冠宇也默默地凑了过来，安静地在旁边听着。  
王源乖乖的一个一个回答：“和王俊凯。你不认识。他是个经理，公司就在我们隔壁的隔壁那条街。长得特别帅，真的很帅，你不要不信哦，我待会给你看照片……别瞪我，我不说了。”  
“我要是没记错，距离你告诉我你谈恋爱了才过去二十天。”罗庭信痛心疾首道，看他的表情像在看一个被骗身骗心的无知少年，“这个王俊凯居然就愿意和你一起手拉手跳进爱情的火葬场里了。”  
王源咬着嘴唇想了一下，“不应该是坟墓吗？”  
“这年头不兴土葬了。”罗庭信面无表情地叹了口气，“非得是他？你知道，我们最好还是别祸害无辜市民。”  
“非得是他。”王源这次回答的很快，丝毫没有犹豫。  
罗庭信迎着他的目光，终于还是败下阵来：“算了，当我在十九天前看到你的报销单上多了九百九十九朵玫瑰花的时候就该想到今天的。顺便问一句，他收了吗？”  
“那当然啦，谁能抵抗得了源哥的魅力？”  
王源语气很得意，笑得纯真无害，罗庭信盯着他的笑脸看了两秒钟，回头小声和陈冠宇说，“那个人一定是被他这张脸骗了，太可怜了。”  
“……我听得见的。”

 

他们两个人相遇的故事，目前有两个版本。

王源是这么描述他们的爱情故事的：有一次罗庭信随口问起他们的恋爱经历，王源想了一会儿，认真地告诉罗庭信说，王俊凯凭着自己的脸和身体征服了他。  
“……就这样？”  
“就这样。成年人的世界很简单粗暴的。”

而在王俊凯少女心泛滥的描绘中（接下来六年里他给所有认识的人讲的都是这个版本），他和王源在冰岛蓝绿色的极光下第一次遇见彼此，那一瞬间仿佛眼中只剩对方，天地为之褪色，总之就是一个一见钟情的故事，非常浪漫。  
实际上是，当时，五个小时之前王俊凯刚刚崩了一颗价值几百万美金的脑袋，脱身之后在飞机上睡的晕头转向，以至于醒了之后过了足足一分钟才意识到自己靠在别人肩膀上。  
根据故事主题，这个人显然应该是王源。

王源觉得自己如果出门前看了黄历，上面写的一定是诸事不宜。  
这一天本来有一个非常完美的开头，任务目标令人惊讶的愚蠢程度让干掉他的过程变得有点顺利过头了，结果在跑路去机场的路上，王源闻悉噩耗——雇他的那位金主被不知道哪里蹦出来的一位兄弟一枪解决了。  
这并不是最糟的，他那位雇主的继承人和手下在商议过后关于那一大笔尾款采取了最没品的处理手段：杀人灭口。  
他以足够让每个交警精神崩溃的速度飙车到了机场，在人挤人挤人中成功溜进了机场厕所（当然，没忘了把监控搞掉）。他窝在最后一个隔间的角落里默默感谢旅游旺季。等他施施然走出厕所的时候，已经是一个标准的普通游客了：愚蠢的旅游纪念T恤加上一脸饱受水土不服摧残的疲惫表情。  
故事本来应该到这里就结束了，但是王源很快发现，那群天杀的不知道怎么查到了他的航班，硬是跟他一起上了九万里高空。  
他们没有他的照片，只见过他一面，加上对自己的化装技术十分有自信，王源并不是非常担心被认出来。但小心总不会错，与此处画风格格不入的穿着黑西装的黑人壮汉装作起身上厕所的时候，王源不动声色的颠了下肩膀，在那人即将路过的瞬间扭头转向身旁从飞机起飞没多久就堂而皇之的把他的肩膀当枕头的帅哥，语气温柔的问道：“你醒啦？”

被颠醒的王俊凯猛的坐起身，缓慢恢复思考能力的大脑没来得及给他提供一个完美的解决方案就直接当场死机了。  
他被王源温柔的语气晃得晕晕乎乎，盯着王源我我我你你你了半天，一句完整的话都没憋出来，所幸王源发挥演技的时候并不太讲求对方的配合，无比自然的抬手，身体更加侧向王俊凯的方向，“你不再睡会儿了吗？”  
黑西装的脚步一刻没停顿的走过。王源在心里松了口气，王俊凯舌头打结了半天终于说出一句完整的话，“不好意思。”  
暂时甩脱了麻烦，王源这才有心思打量面前的人，他刚刚匆匆一瞥，只是觉得旁边坐的人挺帅，现在正眼一看，才发现，他妈的帅惨了。  
他不知道的是，他对面的那个人感受比他还夸张，用王俊凯自己的话来讲，他清醒过来之后看了王源第一眼，半秒钟之后他连他们结婚之后房子买在哪都想好了。  
所以，王俊凯讲的故事带着很厚的滤镜，但是有一点没错。  
这确实是一个一见钟情的故事。


End file.
